


Mango Cola

by sicorpi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicorpi/pseuds/sicorpi
Summary: Awkward waiter Taeil recommends mango cola





	Mango Cola

“Can I get you two started off with anything to drink?”

It really was a sentence anyone who has ever been a restaurant before has definitely heard. 

“We’ll both have cola.” Renjun answered, attentive to the fact that his older brother was lost in the descriptions of just about every dish listed on the menu.

“Would either of you like to try a mango cola?”

Sicheng’s contemplation was suddenly halted, and he turned to look at the waiter with confusion. The waiter was very cute - short but definitely older than him. Still, he somehow gave off an air of awkwardness and his recommendation seemed strange.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, it’s just my personal favorite.” The waiter rubbed the back of his neck nervously, suddenly shying away from eye contact.

“I’ll try it then.” Sicheng spoke. The waiter’s eyes lit up, as if he was part of some mango cola cult that had just potentially recruited another member. Renjun declined, stating that it sounded weird to him.

“Our waiter is kind of weird, isn’t he?” Renjun commented, giggling at the enthusiasm that had just been displayed. Sicheng nodded, smiling into his menu.

 

That’s where it all started. The taste of mango coca-cola became one of Sicheng’s favorites from that moment forward. Renjun eyed him suspiciously as his dropped a plastic pump bottle of mango syrup into their cart at the grocery store. Every time they went out to eat, Sicheng would ask for two pumps of mango syrup in his cola. Every time they poured a glass of cola for themselves, he would add his own syrup to the mix. 

Week after week he would peek into the restaurant, hoping to see curly permed hair floating above a booth. He even ate at the restaurant a few times, hoping that the cute waiter would be working again. Now that Sicheng was looking for him, he became more and more disappointed that he could not find him and share his personal story of conversion. Renjun definitely noticed, but Sicheng would deny everything vehemently. 

 

“I’ll take a cola, and could you please add two pumps of mango syrup?”

Sicheng nearly dropped his menu. His head flew behind him and he locked eyes with the awkward waiter. The boy’s ears burned a fiery red and his pupils shook. Sicheng smiled at him, excusing himself from the table. Renjun’s eyes trailed and he too smiled at the waiter.

“Can I join you for a moment?”

“Y-yeah.” The boy’s face was red and Sicheng figured he must be shy.

“I’m Sicheng.”

“I’m Taeil.”

Sicheng smiled at how cute Taeil was acting. His eyes were constantly shifting around as if he thought he was about to be scammed or recruited into a pyramid scheme. He twiddled his thumbs as if he was unsure what else to do with his hands.

“I wanted to thank you for introducing me to mango cola. I’m addicted to it.”

“Ahh,” Taeil’s face lit up in recognition “I was your waiter that one time! I remember.”

Sicheng nodded. 

“No one usually tries it… you’re the first customer that was willing to.” the older boy admitted, scratching the skin behind his ear nervously. 

“Well it’s ruined my life. How should I thank you?”

Taeil looked confused. He wasn’t sure how to respond to the question and Sicheng let out a small laugh. He leaned forward, causing the boy opposite of him to jump back slightly.

“I know! How about a date?”


End file.
